The Crimson Disaster
by Hunter XZ
Summary: What if Erza had a brother? This is the story of Ezekial Crimson.


**This is my first Fairy Tail story. I hope it goes well.**

**OC x Harem**

* * *

_***Morning***_

Zeke slowly woke up. The six year old brushed his shoulder length scarlet hair away from his dark green eyes as he sat up on the little mat that he and his sister used as a bed. Speaking of his sister, Zeke looked down to see said girl lying next to him.

"Hey, wake up Erza." Zeke shook her.

The red haired girl next to him slowly opened her eyes. As she sat up, she saw the boy next to her. A bright smile appeared on his face. "Good morning Zeke." She said happily.

"Morning" Zeke replied back with a smile.

The two siblings got out of bed. Zeke & Erza lived alone with in Rosemary Village. Thing is, Rosemary was pretty small village. As a result, people saw each other regularly, so no one really had a problem with a couple of orphans living on their own. Anyone who did care could just walk over to their house to check on them at any time.

The village itself was pretty isolated, being in the middle of nowhere. As a result, the village wasn't exactly top of the line when it came to modern conveniences. Pretty much all of the villagers were poor as hell, but the people there lived peaceful, happy lives.

"We should go ahead and start breakfast." Zeke said to the girl. "I'll start the fire, you grab some food, Kay." He suggested. At his sister's nod, Zeke went out back.

Erza on the other hand walked over to a decently sized crate on the other side of the room. She opened the crate and was greeted by a blast of cool air. The crate acted as a makeshift refrigerator courtesy of an ice lacrima that the twins had managed get from a traveling merchant. She reached inside and pulled out a large piece of meat. Before she closed the crate, the girl took a look of the amount of food still in it.

"Were almost out of meat." Erza stated as she brought the food out to her brother.

"Really? I guess I'm gonna go hunting later." Zeke told her with a shrug. Hunting: a necessity to live in Rosemary Village. The village only had one farm that supplied crops to the villagers, but when things were out of season, hunting was the only way to stay well fed. Luckily, a year ago, Zeke and Erza had been taught the basics by some of the villagers. As the saying goes, "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day. Teach a man to fish and he will eat for a lifetime.".

"I'll go with you." Erza quickly responded.

Zeke smiled. Erza had always tried to stay close to her brother whenever possible. She was clingy like that. He chuckled. "Thanks, but you don't need to do that." He explained to her.

"But Zeke-" The girl began to speak.

Zeke didn't give her a chance to finish as he put his hand on her head and proceeded to ruffle her hair.

"H-Hey!" Erza shouted in protest.

Zeke stopped, smile still on his face.. "Don't worry. It'll take like an hour. I'll be fine by myself." He assured her.

Erza pouted. "Okay, fine."

"Great." Zeke said as the two began cooking their food.

About an hour had passed and Zeke was ready to go. He was garbed in simple clothing. A tan shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Strapped on his hip was a simple hunting knife.

"Alright, I'll be off." Zeke told his sister.

"Come back safe." She spoke to him.

"Don't worry, I will. See ya." He said as he left.

* * *

_***One Hour Later***_

Zeke was on his way back home, over his shoulders was a wild boar about twice his size. It had taken him a bit longer then expected to find the thing. After he found it, it put up a good fight, but Zeke was eventually able to take the boar down.

He had to go hunting a bit far from the village. Rosemary was built a good mole and a half away from the forest. That was to discourage animals from wandering into the village. It worked pretty well, but it made hunting somewhat of a hassle.

As Zeke kept walking , Rosemary got within his view.

He saw fire. Rosemary village was in flames.

Zeke immediately dropped the boar and ran full speed to the village. It took Zeke a few minutes to reach the village, and unfortunately, it only looked worse up close.

The houses were burning, flames licking all over the buildings. People were running and screaming. All around were men and women in strange attire going around. They were grabbing kids, setting fires, and killing all the adults.

Zeke ran, trying to avoid being seen. Suddenly, the boy tripped. Zeke at his feet and what he saw almost made him hurl. It was a woman, a corpse. She had obviously been murdered had her if the large gash across her stomach was any indication. Her intestines we're starting to fall out. Blood, and stomach fluids were beginning to pool around her. Zeke silently swallowed the small bit of bile that made its way to his throat. He got up and kept moving. He quickly ran. As he went deeper into the village, he saw more.

"Take the Children!" A man said. "Kill all the adults!"

As Zeke moved, he ducked behind rocks and houses, making sure to try and make himself seem invisible. It was a simple tactic he had learn while hunting. Upon exiting the alley, he saw a small girl. She had brown hair and matching eyes, and her attire consisted of a blue dress with a white bow in her hair.

"Big Brother?" The girl asked no one, walking around aimlessly. "Where are you?"

Zeke ran up to the girl. "What are you doing!?" Zeke grabbed her hand. "Come on!" Zeke told her. "They'll find you if you just stand there!" He began running with her in tow.

"But my brother is-" There girl tried to speak as they ran.

"Hopefully you can find him later." Zeke spoke. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he wants you to be safe."

The two ran for a few minutes before stopping inside another alley.

"Okay, I think we'll be safe here for a minute." Zeke said with heavy breaths. He looked to the girl next to him. She was also breathing heavily, but unlike Zeke, she was bent over with her hands on her knees. "Oh yeah, I never got your name." He said.

"Oh, my name is Kagura Mikazuchi" she gave a simple greeting.

"Well, I'm Ezekiel." He isn't himself.

"E-ezeka-" The young girl tried to say his name.

"You can just call me Zeke." He told the girl. "My sister does."

""Zeke"?" Kagura wondered aloud. "You don't have a last name?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Don't have one. My sister and I are orphans. We never really needed last names, so we never bothered coming up with one." Zeke told her. He looked around. After a minute his eyes landed on a single crate sitting up against the wall. "Come on." He told Kagura as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her along. Once the two reached the crate, Zeke opened it. Luckily, it was empty. He looked towards the girl. "Get in."

"What?" Kagura asked, confused about the boy's command.

Zeke picked the smaller girl up and slowly placed her in the box. "You can hide in here." He told her.

"I heard a child's voice over there!" Zeke heard someone shout.

"Shit" Zeke whispered to himself. He looked back at the girl. "Just hide. Stay quiet and don't come out for at least a few hours."

"But what abou-" She began, only to get cut off.

"Don't worry about me." The redhead sent the girl a smile. "I'm pretty tough. Just remember, you need to live." He closed the crate. He turned around and began running. "Now, I need to find Erza." He looked around, making sure to stay out of sight of the strange attackers.

After looking for a few minutes, he saw a small group of assailants ahead of him. Noticing one of them turning around, Zeke, jumped into another alley.

"I found a kid!" He heard a man shout.

Zeke's breathe caught in his throat. He pushed his body harder against the wall, trying to become invisible in the shadow.

"Grab em!" Another voice shouted.

Zeke waited, dread filling him. He didn't dare move, on the slight chance that they didn't find him, he didn't want to give his position away.

He waited and waited. Nothing. Did they not see him? Then, he heard it.

"Hey! Let go of me!" A voice sounded.

Zeke recognized the voice. He turned his head to look around the corner. He saw two men holding a girl with short red hair.

It was Erza.

Zeke's vision turned red. Without thinking, he ran out of the shadow and straight to the two men.

"DIE you bastard!" Zeke yelled as he plunged his knife into the first man's gut.

"GAAAH!" The man exclaimed as Zeke tore the knife out of the man.

"What the hell!?" A man said as he noticed Zeke's presence. This man was decently shorter than the others, so Zeke had little trouble jumping up and tearing the knife across the man's throat before he collected himself.

He ran up to his sister, who was shaking. The boy dropped the knife and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Erza. Are you okay?" He said as calmly as he could.

The girl simply hugged her older brother, tears in her eyes. Zeke hugged her back.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I've got you."

"What the hell!?" The twins heard. Zeke turned around and saw a woman in the same attire as the men. Zeke jumped to try and grab his knife off the ground, but the woman was faster.

"Stupid Brat!" The woman kicked Zeke away. Zeke tried to stand up only to see the end of a spear directly in front of him. He didn't have a moment to think before the spear lodged itself into his chest. Before he could even scream, the boy was kicked hard again and was sent flying into a nearby wall. His world went dark.

"ZEKE!" He heard his sister yell before he went unconscious.

* * *

**Well, there you go. That's chapter 1.**

**The whole knife scene was partially inspired by Eren saving Mikasa in **_**Attack on Titan**_**.**


End file.
